left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rochelle
She rocks! --Kirby888 03:56, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :She has a depeche mode t-shirt,so she automatically becomes the second greatest character of all time. The Home-Base - The Message Desk 17:03, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Should we mention how everyone calls her a horse? Strong I ...what? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:28, September 3, 2009 (UTC) What a turd.... all these kids disliking a (video game) character, probably because she reminds them of someone who dissed them in highschool. Internets geeks for teh lulz. 05:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :(*clears throat*) ...Raaaandooom... Imperialscouts 01:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ---- It says on her page that she is the somehow MOST friendly with both Coach and Nick... So which one is she actually MORE attached to? I mean, grammatically it doesn't really make sense to me that she is somehow friendler to both of them "than any of the others"... though personally it seems like Nick is the winner. --Nachtofen 19:25, November 14, 2009 (UTC) : Yes, let's decide this before the game is even out. That makes perfect sense. Imperialscouts 19:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, Imperial? Ever hear of.. The Demo? Beta gameplay? We have pretty good outlines. And Rochelle is nice to both Coach and Nick, but a little more to Nick. But is also very friendly with Coach.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 20:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::What? Demo? Outlines? What a completely foreign concept! I have the demo too. And if you ask me, it would be much easier to tell with the full game. It has all the convos that happen the demo and more, a lot more, so we could have a much clearer picture (as clear as it is possible in a game whith such little story.) But... so far I do agree. I just want to see the whole game. No offense intended. Imperialscouts 01:28, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think you're missing the point of what I was originally saying. You can't have TWO people that someone is "the most friendly with over the others".. the wording is what's bothering me. I mean, hey, say she's friendly to them, that's fine.. just don't make it sound like one of them is her favorite and then say the same thing again a few lines down for someone else. --Nachtofen 01:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::...Aaaannnd crap. You're completely correct there. Wow, I'm an idiot. So yeah, I agree, change it. Imperialscouts 02:24, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Model error It now says that she both reuses the model of the sniper, and three rows down that it is unique. :Yeah, wtf? Which one is it; could we get wireframe renders of each survivor's model compared with the TF2 equivalent? P0lar bear 14:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Wireframe As you may have noticed, she doesn't share a wireframe with a TF2 character. But, she DOES share one with Chell from Portal. Take a look, trust me. StrongIntelligent I dont care for what is wireframe, but she really looks like Chell. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 12:29, November 22, 2009 (UTC) The official and most current version looks less like Chell, but the first version does look a lot like her.Not sure about the wireframe, though. :D Not to be a perv... but have you noticed how nice her ass is?